An Ayeka Story...
by Jia
Summary: Rated PG for violence. What used to be No Need For Another Juraian Goddess, posted under another name. Obviously an Ayeka story. Enjoy and R/R, please. *Jia*
1. Tsunami's back!!!

Author's note: My first attempt at a Tenchi fic, I usually write Harry Potter. Enjoy! *Jia*   
Disclaimer: Tenchi and all characters belong to Pioneer Animation.  
Tenchi Muyo! No Need for another Juraian Goddess!  
Chapter 1: Tsunami's Back!!  
  
"Ayeka! Get up, Ayeka!!!"  
"What? Oh, okay, Sasami. I'm getting up."  
"Good, because your breakfast is getting cold."  
Back in the kitchen…   
"Good thing you're such a good cook, Sasami. I don't know how we'd live without you, since no one else here knows how to-"  
"Aagghh!!!"  
"Ayeka!!"  
"Tenchi! Wait! You could get hurt!!"  
" Get off me. Ryoko! NOW!"  
"Okay, jeez. Don't go spazing on me know."  
"Move it!"  
Bursting through the door to Ayeka's room….   
"Ayeka! Are you - What?! Where's Kagato? I thought for sure that's what you were screaming about."  
"No, Tenchi. It's… look!"  
"Oh, that's all, is it, Ayeka? Looks like you've got gems, too."  
"What?! Is that what those are?! Ryoko, I know this is your doing!!"  
"No way, I've been downstairs the whole time, haven't I, Tenchi."  
"Yeah, whatever, Ryoko."  
"Miss Washu! I demand to know what is going on here!"  
"Cool down, Ayeka. It looks like my experiments worked, though…"  
"Actually, those are Juraian Gems, Princess Ayeka."  
"Tsunami! I… Welcome. Er… Juraian Gems?  
"Yes. Only Goddesses of Jurai have gems such as those."  
"What?! I am only the 1st crowned Princess of Jurai! I'm not a… a goddess!"  
"Yes, that is what we on Jurai thought as well. However, with the appearance of the Gems, it is obvious. You are the 4th and final Juraian Goddess. Apparently, you are now… Ayeka, 4th and most powerful Goddess of Jurai."  
"Oh, great! So now Ayeka's a goddess! This is perfect!"  
"Okay, so say I really am a goddess. How's that different from being Princess in the first place?"  
"Your powers are much stronger, and you have new powers as well. Like, the power to fly, the power to use the energy beams and energy sword, and the power to create high- power lasers, which can be used at any time. Those are just a few examples of your powers now."  
"Well-"  
"Cool! Ayeka's a goddess! Ayeka's a goddess!"  
"Sasami! "  
"Well, you are."  
"Yes, you're right. I am a Juraian Goddess!!"  
Energy beam bursts through roof…  
"As heart warming as this is, I'm afraid I've got to take you with me, Princess Ayeka."  
"Kagato!"  
  
To Be Continued…..  



	2. Three Cheers For Ayeka!

Author's Note: 2nd chapter. Enjoy!!! *Jia*  
Disclaimer: Tenchi and all characters belong to Pioneer Animation.  
No Need For Another Juraian Goddess-Part 2  
Chapter 2: Three Cheers For Ayeka!!  
"Bring back Ayeka, Kagato!!"  
"No way. Come and get her, boy, if you really do care for her. I'll be waiting on the Soja. Later!! HAHAHAHA"  
"Washu, get an inter-dimensional portal at once!"  
"But Tsunami-"  
"Yes, I am going to teleport there, but those of you who can't should use an inter-dimensional portal. It is the quickest way to Soja."  
"Right away."  
"Now, I want Tenchi and Sasami to come with me. The rest of you, go with Washu through the inter-dimensional portal."  
"HEY!! I can teleport too, ya know."  
"Yes, but you are going with Washu. I can only take 2 people with me, and I'd be more comfortable if you were to go with a chaperone."  
"But-"  
"Just listen to Tsunami, please, Ryoko. Let's go, Tsunami. We've got to save Ayeka!!!"  
"Okay. Be prepared for a fast trip!"  
"Now, the rest of you-come with me. Into the tunnel, now, come on!!"  
  
Meanwhile, on the Soja…  
"Let me go, Kagato, I'm warning you!!"  
"You couldn't hurt me, princess, even with your new powers. Give it your best shot, Ayeka, I dare you."  
"OKAY!!"   
"Now you've really asked for it, Kagato."  
"Wha- Tsunami! I should have known that you'd insist on trying to help Ayeka. Oh well. TWO Goddesses in one day was more than I bargained for, but I'll just have to seize this chance!!"  
"Don't, Tsunami! I can beat him on my own! Please, keep Tenchi and Sasami back!!"  
"Okay, Ayeka. I'll let you handle this. Tenchi, Sasami-stay back, and use your energy shields! Ayeka is very powerful-"  
"I'll believe that when she proves it. Ayeka-take your best shot."  
"Alright." Suddenly, Ayeka started to glow, and a pink, sparkling shield formed around her. Then, she held her right hand in front of her body, and a ball of energy formed in her hand. A second later, the energy ball blasted straight for Kagato.  
"Yeow! What was that?!"  
"I tried to warn you, Kagato, but you wouldn't listen."  
"There's no way you did that, Ayeka. Your power is not that strong."  
"You don't sound too sure about that, Kagato. My power is that strong, and stronger, too! Want another taste?"  
"Yes, take another shot."  
"Okay, if you insist." The same pink glow surrounded Ayeka, and a new weapon was forming. This time, however, it was not an energy ball. It was an energy blast beam. (Much like Goku's KameHaMeHa.) It appears that for some unknown reason, an energy beam is much more powerful than an energy ball. The beam, too, directed itself straight at Kagato.   
"Hey! All right, that's officially it! I call on you, MeMe!!"  
"Who?"  
"Oh. That's right, I didn't tell you. I've created the ultimately powerful fighter, MeMe!"  
"Ayeka will just destroy her. Do you want that, Kagato?"  
"Washu too?! I should've guessed the whole gang would come to help."  
"Now, Ayeka!"  
"Right! Ultimate Power-up! Ryu-oh, come now!!"  
"Reeaaooww!"  
This time, Ayeka began to glow gold. The golden light was forming a force field around her, all the while giving her more power. When the golden light left her body, Kagato sensed a much greater power from Ayeka. She once more raised her hands in front of her body, and this time a… a rainbow, it seemed… was forming, right in the palm of her hands! This rainbow formed a beam saber, which she seized with both of her hands. She then ran at Kagato, and, with one mighty slash, gave Kagato a great deep cut in his shoulder area.   
"Aarrgghh! Okay, I give. I'm leaving, but not for good. Rest assured, you'll see me again."  
  
Afterwards…  
"Great Job, Ayeka!"   
"Yeah, you really showed him!!"  
"He won't be back for quite a while!"  
"You really sent Kagato Packing!"  
"Three cheers for Ayeka!!"  
"Yeah!!"  
To Be Continued…  



	3. The Secret of Ryoko....

Author's Note: chapter 3. Enjoy!! *Jia*  
Disclaimer: all characters and places belong to Pioneer Animation.  
No Need For Another Jurain Goddess-Part 3  
  
Only one person seemed to be a bit ticked off by Ayeka's obvious victory over Kagato, and that person was Ryoko. Ryoko was standing in a corner of the Soja, thinking 'Man, and just when I decided to join Kagato and help him take over the universe… Ayeka has got really lousy timing!'  
She was called back to reality by Sasami. "Ryoko, what's wrong? You are really quiet. Aren't you happy that Ayeka beat Kagato?"  
"I'm so happy that I'm lost for words, Sasami."  
"That's great, Ryoko! I-"  
"Sasami! It's time to go home now!!"  
"Coming, Tenchi! Let's go home. Ryoko."  
"Okay. Let's go home."   
'For the time being…' She thought. 'I'll be leaving soon to help Kagato, but they don't need to know that…'  



End file.
